Presciptions
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: The Gokaigers go to the doctor...what more can I say in this summary box?


Prescriptions

Author Note: So, I was talking to Sam/GoseiGokaiBlue on the phone, and we talked Gokaiger. And then, BLAMO! I got all inspired! :D

Time for me to make this showy! ;D

* * *

Joe was always one to push himself to the limit.

He did that every day without even thinking. He was always straining what his body said he could do, hurting himself physically to sooth his physcolocial insecurties. So there he was, slashing at the trees with his two swords, like every day.

That's when he missed a branch and fell forward a bit from the force of his blow. The branch he'd been trying to cut with his other sword struck him forcfully in the back, and his own sword slashed him across the face.

The blood came down.

But Joe, being Joe, tried to ignore it and keep up his training. But it was a head blow, which meant it bled...alot.

"Ah, great," he heard Luka's sigh as he fell to his battered knees, "you really did it this time, didn't ya'?"

* * *

When he woke up, he was on the couch, as expected. About half the time he had to wake up there, anyway. He felt that bandage on his head with a sigh. He should've kept going, in his frame of mind.

"You're a baka," Marvelous stated from his chair, tossing a baseball lazily up and down in his hand, "Luka, think fast."

He pitched it, and Gokai Yellow kicked up, letting it sail through the air, bounce of a very alarmed Hakasae's head, and land in Joe's lap. Gokai Blue tried to throw it, but his shoulder suddenly screamed a protest, making the ball drop with his curse.

"You injured your shoulder while training as well," Ahim frowned from sitting on one of the chairs at the couch, "Joe-san..."

She just sighed softly and folded her hands in her lap, wringing her fingers nervously. She worried so much about him...

He really wished she wouldn't.

"Well...I'll be okay," he always was, after all. He'd done this kind of damage before, after all.

"You...you need a doctor," the small princess rose quickly, opening her Moterbite, and due to his shoulder, he failed at taking it out of her hand.

"Then get Hakasae," he shrugged with his good shoulder, but she shook her head.

"You will need prescriptions...you are more hurt than you think," she opened it anyway, not seeming to notice how he cursed under his breath and sank back as he paled.

* * *

"Come on, it's _just _a doctor," Gokai Red rolled his eyes. Of all things to be doing in the morning...especially THIS early!

10: 45 AM was just _dawn _in his eyes.

"I already said I don't need to go to the doctor," Joe's reply came from his closed door, "go back to bed."

As tempting as that was, the Captain just shook as he head and kicked open his door. The first mate looked up from the edge of the bed and sighed. Both of them knew if Marvelous came into the picture, he was going. He'd been trying to stall, and now he'd stayed it for as long as he could.

It was now time to go to the doctor.

* * *

"It will all be alright, Joe-san..." Ahim held the first mate's hand, even though he protested against that, "I promise that it will. The doctor only wants to help you."

"Besides, _I'm _a doctor!" Hakasae vocalized from the back of their group, looking somewhat hurt and offended, "I should know!"

"You're not like a prescription doctor," the taller snorted shortly, looking at his injured shoulder and feeling his head. This whole thing was just screwed...

The doctor's clinic was clean and spotless, like doctor's clinc's are. Marvelous was pretty bored with the whole thing...he only came because this was his best friend. So he let Ahim and Gai go to sign Gokai Blue in as he made himself comfortable in a chair and quickly dropped off into slumber.

Typical Captain Marvelous.

Hakasae sat beside him, trying to avoid Joe. After all, being all hard on doctor's was hurtful...for pete's sake, he was _Hakasae! _Okay, MAYBE he wasn't a REAL doctor...but still...

Luka plopped beside Don and flipped through a maganize absentmindly. Like Marvelous, she bored with this whole thing. She didn't like doctors that much either...she'd never really been to one before. She still found it stupid for _Joe _to be wary of this.

Even so, when he sat beside her, she put a assuring hand on his shoulder. He'd handled a _lot _worse...he could certainly handle this. Ahim sat on his other side with Gai, and the entire crew sat, waiting to get this over with.

Joe was still secretley nervous...even if his friends were with him.

It wasn't like he didn't even reason, though.

* * *

It took half an hour before it was time to go in. Luka was asleep at this point, curled halfway against Hakasae, who didn't look like he minded, and then Marvelous hadn't moved an inch. Gai decided to stay behind, secretley knowing that Ahim was going to be able to keep him stay in control of his emotions.

Now, everyone knew Joe didn't show his emotions that much. But even if he wouldn't show it, she could still sooth all those fears. She just had that kind of personality.

So the two went back along, and she held his hand. Half of him thought that this was childish. What was he, a terrified little five year old going to the doctor for the first time?

But the other half greatly appricated it. You see, when he was in the Zanyack army, they had a very crappy doctor's clinic.

Very crappy and screwy indeed.

* * *

_"What do you mean..." Cid's face was twisted into complete hatred and rage, "you WON'T FIX HIS ARM?" _

_During training, Joe had broken his arm and bruised up his face and stomach. So Cid had taken him here...but the Scomrin wouldn't help him. _

_"He needs to man up anyway," the head 'doctor' snorted, pushing the older man back, "go back to your station."_

_"Like hell I will," he reared back, nailing him in the stomach, and it took a full out brawl before some of the Gormin rushed in to see to him. It was crappy help, but in Cid's eyes, it was worth it. _

_But he ended up coming out more beat up in the end. _

* * *

Ever since that day, the first mate had not really liked doctor's. Actually, he hadn't been to one since. He figured out how to fix himself up along the torturous road...so he'd managed alright.

But now he knew Ahim, and they were friends. So she wouldn't let him 'suffer'...not when she could prevent it.

Sigh.

* * *

"Do not worry, Joe-san..." Ahim repeated as they sat in the small room, waiting for the doctor some more.

"You're the only one worrying," he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, wearing his poker face to the best of his ablity, "I'm fine, Ahim-sama."

She just shook her head softly. Just like Marvelous, he still had pride and his reputation. So she'd just kept thumbing his huge palm in her own, speaking to him a soft, soothing voice, despite his attempts at covering his embarrassment.

He was still grateful for her comfort.

* * *

"Ah, you must be Joe Gibson," the doctor came in moments later. He was an elderly man with white hair, a wrinkled up face, and a lab coat.

Bascially your typical doctor.

"Yes sir," he swallowed his emotions which had been trying to peek out, shaking his old hand. He had a remarkably strong grip...hmmmm...

"I am Ahim de Famille," she rose quickly, bowing respectivley, "I am only hear to assist Joe-san."

The first mate about died trying to constrain a blush. Oh, Ahim...WHY must you be so honest?

The doctor just chuckled good naturally, "My name is Doctor John. Now, what's appears to be the problem?"

Really? Is it really not that obvious?

"I injured my shoulder and head," Gokai Blue said it anyway, easing off his jacket and allowing Ahim to take it and his head wrap.

"Oh dear..." John shook his head as he looked over the wounds, "oh dear...what did you do, son? Smart off to the wrong person?"

Joe just nodded along with it. They tended to not talk about being Pirates to commoners...it usaully scared them off or got them arrested. So they played like they were humans as well and that they were normal. Ahim nodded with him and rubbed his lower back gently, reassuring him with her touch.

After looking over him once more, the doctor nodded slowly, stroking his chin, "I might have just the thing."

* * *

The nurses tapping shyly on his arms made the captain stirred. He obviously wasn't amused at being awoken, but he was about to be even more amused that their purpose.

"We have seen you're wounds, Marvelous-san," one of them, a cherry blonde, told him, "we want to help."

There's three of them, and they are all young. He could EASILY power over them...but he liked pretty young women. They were cute and energtic. And being pappered?

Sounded okay to him.

* * *

"This," Luka commented with a smirk, "is not a bad view."

She kept being waken by all the doctors and nurses walking past and the annoying little kids in the waiting room with them, so she'd decided to check the place out. Turns out the male nurses in training didn't have bad looks.

They didn't have bad looks at _al__l_.

"Hmph," Hakasae had his lower lip sticking out in a pout as she gawked at all these guys. Okay, sure. They had almost perfect dark hair, acne-free spaces, movie-star smiles, they were tall, athtic, looked young and fun, were making everybody laugh, and were total hotties.

Other than that...they weren't _so _special...

"Who are you kidding?" Gai smirked lightly and teasingly to his best friend, who maturely stuck out his tongue. (That one was for you, Sam! :D)

"Yeah, yeah..." the blonde scowled a bit and went back to scowling at one paticular sexy one.

* * *

"You are doing very well, Joe-san," Ahim had his massive hands in her tiny, delicate ones, rubbing his palms with her tiny thumbs, "i am proud of you."

"Hm..." he just nodded. What was taking the doctor so freaking long?

"Here we are!" and suddenly he was right back there with them, holding two massive bottles: One full of liquid, and the other full of pink horse-sized pills.

A nurse was behind him, a more elderly lady with fluffy silver hair and a kind of scowl behind her heavy-rimmed glasses. She was pushing a cart, her wrinkled up face looking weary and annoyed.

"I hate my job..." she spoke in a Jersey accent, scowling with her black eyes to the doctor and walking out.

"She seemed rather unpleaset..." Ahim bit her lower lip a bit, and the first mate chuckled. She was so naive...and he found that pretty adorable.

"Yeah," he then turned his eyes back on the doctor. The man was taking out a shot needle, filling it with some light-green, thick, sticky vile and holding it up towards him.

"Now, we just need to give you this for the pain," he instructed with a small little smile, "and then you just follow the directions on this medician, and you'll be good to go. Okay?"

But that was not okay with Joe.

That was not okay with Joe at _all_.

* * *

As the trio took him back to some room, Marvelous evluated them, so to speed. The one who'd spoken to him was a bottle blonde, her eyes animae blue and naturally big. She had a good figure, came to his shoulders, and it wasn't a bad chest size, either...

The second one was a shorty, only coming up to his ribs. She had short brown hair that curled just below her ears, and her eyes were slighty darker than her brunette locks. She was scrawny...not really his type. The third was more his style, coming up to his chin and towering over her friends. She had an excellent figure, her face was smooth, and her black hair was long, down to her tailend, complmenting her full, orphan blue eyes.

He wanted that one, basically.

So he decided bothering to look at their name tags. He'd learned from experince women didn't like being addressed to by "women" or "lady." Even if he said "pretty lady"...

Ugh, women were impossible.

The first's name was Eri, the midget's name was Macy, and the tall one's name, the one he wanted to get to know, it was Rocky.

_What a combo, _he thought as they pushed him gently into the room.

"So, we were just going to look over you," Macy was obviously very shy of the Pirate Captain...well, she should be. And besides...that was cute.

"We'll be right back," Eri looked like a people pleaser, since she was smoothing down her skirt as sweet-like and smiling eagerly, "okay?"

"Hai," he decided to just kick back and relax on the 'bed' set up in there. He _would _sleep...but 'his' girl was staying in there as well.

* * *

Gai himself had gotten tired of watching Luka flirt with every man in the building under the age of thirty. So, he'd pulled Doc away for them to go stroll around.

_Who knows? _he thought with a little smile, _maybe we'll meet pretty ladies. _

He thought it was too ironic that as soon as he thought that, they ran into Eri and Macy. All four of them blushed and rambled their apolgies, all at the same time.

"What are you boys doing here?" Eri inquired sweetly to Don, who blushed redder than a strawberry.

"We...we have a friend..." he spluttered out, blushing shyly, making both girls giggle.

"Yes, and we wanted to give him support," Gai nodded, and Macy looked up to him with the stars in her eyes.

"Suka," she reached for his hand, "would you like to help us out?"

They were bother increbibly cute and wanted their help. No _duh _they agreed to that.

* * *

"Do not worry, Joe-san..." Ahim was now comforting him for real, having asked for a moment to 'help Joe-san regain control over his emotions', "it will just be a little shot."

"You say little," he sighed shallowly, even though she's right. Usually shots in the Zangyack army resulted in mutations, servere illness, and death.

"I will get one as well, if is to any collsoladation," she offered, and when he locked eyes with her, he knew she really would do anything for him.

"Well..." but still...he'd do anything for her, "I'll be alright. Thanks, Ahim-sama."

* * *

"So, I heard that your name is Rocky," Marvelous was smirking his FAMOUS smirk as he tried to hit on 'his' girl, leaning back casually on that bed.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" _Oooooo...fesity, _he thought with a little grin. He always did like that feity ones.

"You are a pretty lady," he smirked wider, reaching to cup her chin, "a great figure and body."

"That could be classified as sexual harrassment," she retorted, swatting his hand away, "watch that hand, Captain."

Oh, so _she knew _who he was. This should make this easier on both parties.

_Should_.

* * *

It was not a wise desison to try and help Eri and Macy. Gai and Hakasae were the first ones to learn this.

"EH?" Hakasae just stared at all the health reports Eri had told him he had to orginize into these three itty bitty cabniets; the paperwork was dangling off the desk and littering the floor.

"Well...you _are _hakasae," Gai's joke was dismissed as he blushed. Macy had put him in scrubs, which were a bit too breezy downstairs, and was telling him to follow her and help her with patients.

"You two are _so sweet_," Eri giggled, kissing Hakasae's cheek.

"Arigatou!" Macy bubbled, giving Gai a hug and kiss on the neck. He jumped a bit and smiled down at her as Hakasae's face went cherry.

"We're on it..." the blonde sputtered, picking up the first file as Gai was pulled out.

* * *

Author Note: Okay, this thing is taking up a LOT of space! :P So I guess I'll just have to update...IF you guys review! ^_^


End file.
